n64dudefandomcom-20200216-history
Tuff
Tuff (Bun in Japan) is one of the main characters in Kirby's anime series. Tuff is an ally of Kirby and often plays a large role. His last name is never fully explained, but it can be assumed it is 'Ebrum' because his father is called 'Sir Ebrum'. In the Anime he is voiced by Rika Komatsu, and in the dub by Kayzie Rogers |- sizcache="211" sizset="127" | colspan="2" sizcache="211" sizset="127"| |- | style="border-bottom: #ffeeee 1px solid; width: 100px; background: #f0909f"|Gender | style="border-bottom: #f0909f 1px solid"|Male |- sizcache="211" sizset="128" | style="border-bottom: #ffeeee 1px solid; width: 100px; background: #f0909f"|First Appearance | sizcache="211" sizset="128" style="border-bottom: #f0909f 1px solid"|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! |- | style="border-bottom: #ffeeee 1px solid; width: 100px; background: #f0909f"|Species | style="border-bottom: #f0909f 1px solid"|Unknown |- sizcache="211" sizset="129" | style="border-bottom: #ffeeee 1px solid; width: 100px; background: #f0909f"|Affiliation | sizcache="211" sizset="129" style="border-bottom: #f0909f 1px solid"|Kirby, Tiff, Meta Knight |- sizcache="211" sizset="132" | style="border-bottom: #ffeeee 1px solid; width: 100px; background: #f0909f"|English Voice | sizcache="211" sizset="132" style="border-bottom: #f0909f 1px solid"|Kayzie Rogers |- | style="border-bottom: #ffeeee 1px solid; width: 100px; background: #f0909f"|Japanese Voice | style="border-bottom: #f0909f 1px solid"|Rika Komatsu |} Physical Appearance Tuff is a young boy about a head taller than Kirby. His skin is a light orange color, as is the top of his hair. The tips are green, with the colors separated by a zigzag. His hair goes down over his eyes, which are never seen. He only wears a pair of purple shorts held up by a single red suspender, and green shoes. It is also possible that Tuff is short for Tufford. Personality Tuff is a rowdy and mischievous young boy who has a good heart, but not much in the way of intellect to go with it. He loves to play games like soccer and do other outdoor activities. He also loves to pull pranks, though usually on people like Dedede so he can easily justify it. (However, sometimes his pranks cause trouble for the people of the village as well.) Tuff lives for having fun and doesn't take many things seriously. However, he often falls victim to Dedede's plots like many others in Dream Land thanks to that. Relationships Tuff is the brother of Tiff and the son of the Cabinet Minister Sir Ebrum and Lady Like. Despite how the two are polar opposites in many ways, he and his sister get along well, though she doesn't like when he pulls pranks and causes trouble and often tries to ruin his fun. Tuff also tends to argue with his mother when it comes to things like studying, but his father is more lenient with him. Tuff's best friends aside from Kirby are the three Cappy children Honey, Iroo, and Spikehead, and they're often seen playing together. He doesn't usually take King Dedede and his tricks very seriously, but he tries to help his sister stop him or to try making Dedede's life as difficult as he can. He and Escargoon do not normally get along, but he once bribed Tuff, Kirby and Fololo and Falala into scaring King Dedede with the reward of candy and getting back at King Dedede in Escargoon Squad. Tuff rarely interacts with Meta Knight and his followers. Trivia *Tuff's appearance somewhat resembles Porky and Picky Minch from the Mother/EarthBound series. Category:Kirby